This invention relates generally to sanding, grinding, and cutting appliances adaptable to power drills, and, more particularly to a single, disposable tool used for both abrading and cutting of work surfaces, such as painted automotive panels.
A common operation for working various surfaces is to first use a commercial sanding disc to remove imperfections from a surface and to then switch to a grinding disc for the metal cutting operation. The constant changing of discs are undesirable for various reasons including cost and inefficiency. Also, the sanding surface outer edges become worn and non-functional for the intended purposes and the sanding pad is thrown away with good sanding surface inboard to the center of the pad.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a single power disc that comprises a sanding surface and a cutting surface.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a disc that will maximize the life of the sanding surface.
It is still a further object of this invention is to speed the grinding process by using the same disc for multi-surface auto body repair.
It is even another object of this invention is to save work time by eliminating the constant changing of abrade and cut discs.
It is still another object of this invention is to use less tools, thereby, reduce operating expenses.
It is a further object of this invention is to provide a longer lasting disc than traditional auto body discs.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a disc that can get into small places.
It is another object of this invention to provide a multipurpose disc used on flat or angled places.
The objects set forth above as well as further and other objects and advantages of the present invention are achieved by the embodiments of the invention described hereinbelow.
In one embodiment, a support holds a circular replaceable, disposable abrading/cutting disc on a powered drive tool for rotation about the wheel""s central axis. The cutting plate is also the pressure-applying backing plate of the abrading pad made of a suitable firm material. In operation, the pad is positioned the work surface and then rotated. When the disc is held at a slight angle to the work surface, the outer section of the abrading surface engages the work surface. When the disc is held perpendicular to the work surface, the outer edge of the disc is the cutting surface which cuts materials such as metal, plastic and the like. As the abrading pad wears with use, a new outer abrading pad section is realized as the outer diameter of the disc is reduced, thereby, removing the worn abrading pad surface.
The longevity of the abrading/cutting disc is increased by utilizing all the abrading surface.
The present invention includes a combination abrade and cut wheel that saves the operator from having to change from one pad to another during the metal working operation. Thus, both the abrading and cutting operation may be achieved with the same disc and in a very short period of time without having to change machines or adding or removing surfaces to a single machine. The disc is generally circular-shaped, having a central axis of rotation Rxe2x80x94R, comprising an abrading surface and a cutting edge.
One embodiment discloses the abrading surface and cutting edge as an integral single disc. While another embodiment discloses a two-piece configuration with the abrading surface removable from the cutting edge. Both embodiments are acceptable depending on application